Ley de atracción
by Alice Cavallari
Summary: Dentro de la física existe una ley que utilizamos incluso en las relaciones: dos polos opuestos se atraen. Esta es conocida como la Ley de Atracción y es totalmente absoluta. Para Neko uke chan


Aclaraciones:

**_Texto de_ libro**

_Recuerdos _

* * *

**Ley de Atracción**

**::**

_**"En física las palabras y las fórmulas están conectadas con el mundo real."-Richard Phillips Feynman**_

* * *

_**El magnetismo [...] nos dice que los imanes tienen polo norte y polo sur, y que los polos iguales se rechazan entre sí, mientras que los opuestos se atraen.**_

_**[...] estos polos magnéticos opuestos se atraen, pero no se transforman [...] se logra, por lo tanto, un equilibrio entre ambos tipos de fuerzas**_

_**[...]Se pueden definir dos tipos de cargas eléctricas: Carga positiva y carga negativa.[...] las cargas del mismo signo se repelen y las cargas del signo contrario se atraen**_

_**Cuando dos imanes se colocan con sus polos iguales enfrentados ambos se repelen, en cambio, los polos opuestos se atraen. De ello se deducen dos leyes: Los polos de igual signo se repelen y los polos de distinto signo se atraen. Éstas leyes son idénticas a las [...]**_

Cerró el libro con fuerza y lo arrojó junto con los demás, que estaban amontonados en el rincón de la sala. Dejó salir un gruñido de frustración, se revolvió sus platinados cabellos con ambas manos y se fue para atrás. Joder ¿Por qué todos los malditos libros decían lo mismo? No estuviera sintiendo toda esta clase de sentimientos incomprendidos y ridículos si no hubiese sido por aquel "inocente" comentario que su querido Juudaime dijo esa tarde.

Habían llegado a la casa del joven Décimo para ayudarle a estudiar para el examen de física que habrá mañana. Eran temas sencillos y realmente no necesitaba de mucho estudiar, y uno de los temas era las Leyes de la Atracción y Repulsión. No es una ley complicada, es más, muchas personas las aplican en las relaciones; y creyendo que con esa idea su Juudaime iba a entender más fácil esa Ley, dio ese ejemplo.

Grave error.

Al final de su jornada de estudios, se despidió del castaño en la puerta y fue cuando todo comenzó.

―_Es como ustedes, ¿verdad?_

―_¿Qué cosa, Juudaime?_

―_La Ley de Atracción, dos polos opuestos se atraen. Creo que les queda bien._

_Gokudera Hayato ladeó su cabeza al no comprender de que hablaba Tsuna. El chico le sonrió de manera extrañe y dijo:_

―_Me refiero a ti y a Yamamoto. Ustedes son prácticamente polos opuestos, por lo tanto se atraen._

_Y sin ninguna palabra más, cerró la puerta, dejando al italiano sonrojado y con la boca abierta que incluso el cigarrillo que se acababa de llevar se le cayó. _

Quería gritar y golpear a alguien hasta dejarlo medio muerto. ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? Por alguna razón no podía sacarse esas palabras de su loca cabeza. Yamamoto era alguien relajado, demasiado para su gusto, tomaba todo como un juego y con tranquilidad que a veces, solo a veces, sentía la necesidad de ir arañar su sonriente cara para ver si así entra en razón.

¡Está bien! Admitía que ambos eran opuestos, pero eso no significaba nada. No tenían significado alguno ¿Verdad? Miró su reloj, marcaban las ocho de la noche y sentía como si fueran las dos de la mañana. Estaba cansado y le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza.

Llamaron a la puerta. ¡Perfecto, lo que faltaba! ¿Quién jodidos podía ser?

Yamamoto Takeshi.

* * *

Yamamoto era alguien muy simple. Nunca se había detenido a pensar sobre cualquier cosa con claridad, bueno, en realidad nunca pensaba mucho sobre las cosas. Ni siquiera pensaba mucho a la hora de los exámenes y tomaba todo a la ligera. Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía en ese momento?

Inocentemente el chico iba a la casa de Tsuna después de su práctica de baseball, se le había hecho tarde y esperaba que todavía alcanzara algunas explicaciones de Gokudera. _Gokudera_. Desde el momento en que lo conoció se le hizo algo peculiar. Era muy impulsivo, algo enojón, además de ser tosco y mal hablado. Fue entonces que Yamamoto comenzó a pensar más a fondo sobre el italiano y llegó a la conclusión de que él era totalmente lo opuesto de su persona. Bueno, en realidad eso no tenía mucho que ver, porque después de todo aquello no afectaba su amistad.

Pero, antes de doblar la esquina para llegar a la casa de Tsuna, escuchó.

―_Es como ustedes, ¿verdad?_

―_¿Qué cosa, Juudaime?_

―_La Ley de Atracción, dos polos opuestos se atraen. Creo que les queda bien._

_A Yamamoto le picó la curiosidad sobre lo que estaban hablando. ¿Una ley de física es como alguien, o mejor dicho, algunos? No pudo evitar preguntarse de quienes hablaba Tsuna en ese momento, entonces oyó las palabras que su mejor amigo acababa de pronunciar, palabras que lo dejaron congelado ahí mismo. _

―_Me refiero a ti y a Yamamoto. Ustedes son prácticamente polos opuestos, por lo tanto se atraen._

_El japonés dejó caer la bolsa donde llevaba su bat y se quedó totalmente estático. ¿Qué? ¿Él y Gokudera se atraen? Oyó pasos que se acercaban tranquilamente y de inmediato los distinguió. Y sin que el italiano se diera cuenta, pasó paralelamente de él y fue cuando lo vio. Gokudera Hayato tenía un enorme sonrojo en su rostro._

* * *

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Gokudera intentando sonar tosco, pero no lo consiguió.

―¿Puedo entrar?

Él soltó un suspiro y se hizo a un lado para que el japonés entrara. El departamento donde Gokudera vivía era muy simple pero acogedor. No había cuadros familiares o alguna foto. Lo más decorativo que encontraba era una maceta con un una planta ya marchita. Ya había estado en otras ocasiones en ese lugar y no entendía el porqué se sentía tan nervioso.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―repitió el italiano ahora si sonando molesto.

―Sucede que... me perdí de las lecciones de física por ir al entrenamiento de baseball, por lo que me preguntaba si me podías enseñar un poco.

―Joder, no. Ahora estoy muy ocupado como para estarte enseñando física. Debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de ir a tu tonta práctica.

Yamamoto se fijó en los libros tirados en el rincón de la sala, eran como unos cinco o seis libros, y a un lado del sofá se podía ver una pila de otros seis más.

―Vamos, Gokudera, por favor.

Nuevamente Gokudera se revolvió sus cabellos.

―Bien, pero solo una cosa de voy a enseñar.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento en la mesa del comedor. Hubo un momento en que se sintieron incómodos.

―Bueno, decide que quieres que te enseñe y terminemos con esto.

―¡Ley de atracción! ―contestó el pelinegro de inmediato.

Los ojos esmeralda del italiano se ampliaron y miró a Takeshi con sorpresa. Era una maldita broma ¿Verdad?

―¿Eh?

―Lo escuché―soltó de golpe―A Tsuna decir sobre... bueno... tú sabes.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, un leve sonrojo apareció en las blancas mejillas de Gokudera. Joder, joder, joder. ¡Aquello era totalmente increíble!

―Bu-bueno...

―¿Quieres comprobarlo? ―preguntó Yamamoto seriamente

―¿Ah?

―Tú sabes... saber si esa Ley realmente es verdadera.

Gokudera estaba sin habla y sin movimiento. La cosa es que aquello no le repulsó para nada, ni sintió algún deseo de gritarle en la cara sobre si se había golpeado o se había vuelto más estúpido. Solamente estaba ahí, neutro. Yamamoto tragó saliva y, nerviosamente, se fue acercando al rostro del muchacho.

_**Un cuerpo cargado eléctricamente puede atraer a otro cuerpo que está neutro.**_

Maldita sea la física, pensó Gokudera cuando selló sus labios con los de Yamamoto.

* * *

Tsuna estaba mirando bobamente los apuntes de física cuando entró su espartano tutor y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

―Deja de pensar en la nada y ponte a estudiar. ―dijo Reborn. Entonces se fijó que, a pesar del golpe, su alumno seguía un poco distraído. ―¿En qué piensas, Dame-Tsuna?

―Me pregunto si aquello funcionó―susurró más para sí mismo.

―¿Qué cosa?

El castaño sacudió su cabeza y miró nerviosamente a su tutor.

―No es nada, Reborn. Es que... pienso que las Leyes de la física son aplicables para otra cosa.

Reborn se sorprendió por dos cosas: la primera, nunca creyó que Tsuna pudiera decir "Leyes de física" y "aplicables" en la misma oración y que pareciera que supiera de que hablaba; y la segunda, era bueno saber que su alumno no era tan distraído e ignorante para cierto tipo de cosas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren muy bien, bueno, aquí les dejo este pequeño one-shot que a decir verdad me agradó mucho. Está dirigido para **Neko uke chan** :D y realmente espero que haya sido de tu agrado, y por supuesto, para todos uds. Y no lo creerán, pero creo que me inspiré por la clase de física, a la cual supuestamente iba solo de oyente... y creo que funcionó bien ;D! La he clasificado como romance... pero es un poco ¿fluff? o algo así le llaman. En fin, gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

Saludos~!


End file.
